


The Deep, Murky Sea of Consciousness

by takemyhandandjumpintotheabyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depersonalization, Dissociation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyhandandjumpintotheabyss/pseuds/takemyhandandjumpintotheabyss
Kudos: 3





	The Deep, Murky Sea of Consciousness

The feeling of numbness.  
Disconnect from myself.  
Sounds around me swirled and distorted,  
As if I was underwater.

Deep and murky,  
Close,  
Yet so distant.

Under a dark sea,  
Calm,  
Slowly pulled about by the tide.

In and  
Out  
In and  
Out  
In and   
Out,  
Pulled in and out of reality,  
Tugged on by unseen waves.

Aware,  
Yet unaware.  
Confused,  
Yet understanding.  
Disconnected,  
Yet present.

Full of contradictions,  
My consciousness continues.


End file.
